cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Karada Ord
The Karada Ord are a korper faction, and are known for being a more accepting and friendly lot, and more willing to learn from and work with the other major races. History The Karada was not always known as such: originally it was known as Pard'Ive Korper, meaning, "Korper Alliance". Pard'Ive Korper was formed during the events of the Bi'Upevil. However, shortly after the arrival of Karnis and as the battles dragged on, they found that the individual ives which made them up were beginning to fragment, and their then current leader, Iveguv Karada Gore Pard, forcibly took control, stabilizing the alliance as an Ord. However, this fundamentally didn't alter them: both version were the same in all but name. After the Bi'Upevil, they found themselves in a position of unity and prosperity, only marked by occasional skirmishes and secretive espionage against the Karnis Ord. Over time, they have gone back to the much looser form of government they had taken previously: the ives which make them up are part of the Karada Ord, but for the most part just supply the Ivemeks of Entyive Om with supplies when needed. Culture & Politics On the whole, the culture of the Karada is as varied as the worlds they inhabit: Bi'Iveguv Karada generally does not try to clamp down on differences of opinion or to force it's way, and so many of the ives and the klas within them just do things in their own way. However, Bi'Iveguv Karada is determined to keep them together and united through friendship in case of darker times that may well lie ahead, and so it has worked to set up various special events, particularly on the world of Pizzick. These include the somewhat irregular festival known as the Bi'Mekrav, where in particularly ambitious and inventive gits from all over the ord gather together to compare designs, show off inventions and trade. Also of note is their far more outgoing and friendly view of the other nations and species, particularly the Verandi Empire: in fact, on many 'Off'Bawl' (worlds belonging to other races and nations) korper populations have begun to spring up, forming ives which are considered part of both their adoptive nation and the Karada Ord. Economy The Karada Ord is known for embracing the idea of currency, a somewhat odd idea by korper standards. However, it has proven reasonably successful, particularly on the ives that have embraced it fully. There are various currencies used by the Karada Ord, but the three main ones are the most important. 'Wonga' Originally created by the Crabback kla of the Cavar ive, Wonga is a currency based loosely on the idea of rocks as cash, but has since evolved into a proper form of coinage. It is mainly used by the Cavar, Veleeb, Kroll, Mekbawl, and Twok ives. In order of value, their coins are as follows: * Guv'Wonga (worth four Bi'Wonga) * Bi'Wonga (worth eight Wonga) * Wonga (worth sixteen Sma'Wonga) * Sma'Wonga (smallest coin of value, and are individually considered basically valueless) This had a tendency to get needlessly complex, and was soon replaced with a comparatively much simpler form of money, comparable to most human currencies. Dosh Originally created by a joint effort between the Kusk, Ghool and Swag klas of the three Pizzick ives, respectively, in response to Wonga, which they inevitably felt was an ineffective and needlessly complex form of money. Soon it was adopted by most ives in the ord, with the noticable exception of ives that still use the other two currencies. It is quite simple to understand: * Bigit'Dosh (worth ten Git'Dosh, or a hundred Wahgit'Dosh) * Git'Dosh (worth ten Wahgit'Dosh) * Wahgit'Dosh (smallest coin of value, but still worth a few unprocessed rocks) Scab A rather 'oddball' currency created by several klas of the Gob ive. It has no set value, instead being heavily based on interpretation and a vague case of bigger is better. Essentially, as korpers get older their natural armour begins to flake off as fresh armour forces it outwards. These armor flakes are then used as units of currency, with larger scabs being worth more. It is only used by the Gob ive. Territory * Entyives (1): ** Entyive Om * Zee'Dig system (5): ** Pizzick: *** Bi'Pizzick *** Sma'Pizzick *** Wah'Pizzick ** Cosgol ** Veleeb * Un'Dig system (3): ** Kroll: *** Wah'Kroll ** Offun'Bi'Git (asteroid field) * Phor'Dig system (2): ** Kobalt ** Uppagup * Qui'Dig system (2): ** Mek'Oldog ** Bi'Guvwah * Nin'Dig system (1): ** Mekbawl (asteroid field) * Den'Dig system (2): ** Guv'Fragmeh ** Twok * Un'Git system (1): ** Gob * Doo'Git system (1): ** Snort * Phor'Git system (3): ** Norn ** Charr ** Qunari * Qui'Git system (2): ** Bi'Fabluh ** Collossdon * Sidix'Git system (2): ** Guv'Ello ** Rube'Bah * Sev'Git system (1): ** Ganosk'Don * Eih'Git system (1): ** Balinga * Den'Git system (1): ** Cavar Notable Individuals * Bi'Iveguv Karada, supreme ruler of the ord: although the current Bi'Iveguv changes frequently, the crowning of a new Bi'Iveguv is not mentioned, as part of a cultural desire to keep the Bi'Iveguv as some sort of undying master. * Wongapard Gib Crabback, close associate and adviser to the current Bi'Iveguv from the Cavar Ive. It is a skilled diplomat and business owner, and continues to be one of the wealthiest gits in the entire ord. * Bi'Polka Unghush Vell, a legendary figure of the Vell kla who introduced the notion of dancing to them, which to this day remains deeply engrained into their cultural heritage * Sma'Kooboo Kannas Spiv, a talented mechanic who managed to quickly iron out an overlooked flaw in the Fragdigentymek Kooboo, and wound up saving the lives of the entire crew in the process. Category:Korper